


Put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid they can read all about it

by EarthsSassiestHeroes



Series: Read All About It [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint loves Oprah, Coming Out, Discussions of Homophobia, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthsSassiestHeroes/pseuds/EarthsSassiestHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up to "You've got the words to change a nation but you're biting your tongue" Steve and Clint go on Oprah's Next Chapter to discuss Steve's coming out. </p><p>Warning this is a total crack fic cause I mean Oprah?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid they can read all about it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krystal214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystal214/gifts).



> Oprah's Next Chapter is her new show that she talks to famous people on. It isn't a studio audience just one on one interviews. Not beta-ed and requested by a lovely reader who this is gifted to. Hope everyone likes it and if you haven't read the first fic then you should do that first...

“Captain Rogers, it’s a pleasure to see you again.”

“Always a pleasure Ms. Winfrey,” Steve replied offering his hand. The smaller woman ignored it pulling him into a gentle hug. When she pulled back she smiled brightly.

“And you must be the mysterious Mr. Barton?”

“I can’t believe I’m gonna be on Oprah!” Clint tried to muffle a squeal.

“I’m a fan of your work Mr. Barton,” she replied pulling him in for a hug.

“Steve! Oprah hugged me!” Ms. Winfrey let out a throaty chuckle.

“So I’m sure my producers have explained to you what we will be doing but just to rehash. We are gonna start with Steve, touch on the series of events that led to you going overseas. The crash and then the discovery, New York. Most of the stuff pre New York will be covered in the opening montage. Then we will get down to talking about the hot topics. Then we will talk to Clint and finally the both of you together. That sound good?” Both men nodded in agreement. “Anything I can get for either of you before we begin?”

“Can you just do an Oprah style intro like the old show just a ‘Hawkeye’” Clint asked raising his arms in what he hoped as an endearing impression.

“I’ll do you one better Mr. Barton, I’ll start our one on one with it!” Her smile was bright, eyes sparkling.

“Ororo said you were amazing but I had no idea you’d be this fun!” Clint smiled like a kid at Disney Land.

“Shall we?” She gestured from Steve to the two chairs set up in front of the cameras.

 

“I am here with someone who is arguably an American legend, an icon and now the subject of many headlines. Captain Steve Rogers.” Oprah said to the cameras before shifting her focus to meet Steve. “Now many people in my generation grew up learning about you in history class.”

“Yes ma’am.” Steve said with a slight smile.

“I remember seeing the news coverage of the attack on New York. A cellphone video and I remember thinking how strange it was that someone that seemed straight out of those old news reels and books was fighting aliens.”

“Yeah, it was kind of weird all around.”

“It was eventually revealed to the public that you were in fact the same man who was presumed dead when a war ship you stopped from destroying New York crash landed in the arctic ocean.”

“Yeah that was definitely a strange moment, I was never really comfortable about being the center of attention. But I love this country and I wanted to be of service.”

“And that you definitely have. Along with The Avengers you have helped not just this country but the world on numerous occasions. Just last year you saved the city of Chicago from a man calling himself ‘Doctor Doom’.” She smiled. “I think it’s safe to say that America owes you a great debt for your courage.”

“I just really hate bullies,” Steve said shyly, still not quite comfortable with what he feels is undue praise.

“So last week you made international headlines for a different reason.” Oprah’s tone turned more serious. “Can you tell me what lead you to decide to come out as gay to the public?”

“In my life I have seen some incredibly terrifying things. Something that still stays with me to this day is when my team liberated a work camp where young men were being held for being gay.” Steve paused, his eyes taking on a far away look he often had when speaking about the war. “And that has stayed with me even as I finally came to terms with my own identity as a gay man. I was having dinner with my team and we were talking about two young men who had started dating one another. I had expressed worry for them. My boyfriend called bull and pointed out the good I could do. That I can use being Captain America to help kids. To stop them from being bullied like I had been. To stop hatred from reaching the breaking point like it did during the war.”

“I think you are doing just that Steve. Having not just a super hero as it were, but a war hero coming out does so much good for those kids watching you save the world. Gives them someone to look up to.”

“I think that I realized that saving the world meant nothing if kids like me don’t want to be in it. I am just glad that I have someone in my life who could give me that proverbial knock to the head to make me understand the good I can do.”

 

“Hawkeye!” Oprah hollered with exuberance.

“I may in fact be your biggest fan Ms. Winfrey!” Clint beamed as he sat down in the chair opposite the talk show host.

“You are too sweet!” She smiled. “So tell me how you came to be Captain America’s boyfriend.”

“Well aside from all the classified stuff it was actually pretty normal. We first met while New York was under attack and ended up working together as a team to stop that and other events like it over the years. And I’ll admit I had a bit of a crush because I mean how can you not? And after years of working together it finally became apparent that the feeling was mutual.”

“Is it difficult to have a relationship given the nature of your work?” Her eyes shifting inquisitively.

“I think it’s likely harder for Steve. I’m so used to jumping off buildings and being in danger I don’t give it much thought. Steve has such a level head I never have to worry about him. But I know sometimes I can scare him with my seeming lack of self preservation.”

“Steve credits you for one of the reasons he decided to come out. Can you give us your side of that?” A smile creeping at the edges of her mouth.

“Well I’ve been out all my adult life. I’ve never made an attempt to hide it. As a result I’ve gotten my fair share of homophobia but I can handle myself. I’d never asked Steve to be public about himself or us. Our friends knew and that was all that mattered. Then we had one of our more epic fights.”

“Steve mentioned that you were fighting was spurred by his concern for two young men dating.”

“Yeah. And it struck a nerve. I understood where he was coming from. I’d known he had been bullied when he was a teenager. But it’s the 21st century, and to hear someone who could do so much good express worry about people finding out these two kids were in love, it struck a nerve. I’d have been happy if the fight resolved with a box of chocolates and ‘I’m sorry’. But Steve being Steve he had to go above and beyond my wildest expectations.”

“You can tell you love him.” She offered with a grin.

“I’d had a shitty time growing up. So did Steve but he never let it make him bitter, it just made him fight that much harder to prove himself. It just made him that much better of a man. I think that was when I realized I was falling for him. When it dawned on me beneath the perfect jawline and saving the world persona was a scrappy kid who never let someone tell him he was worthless. I wanted to be more like him. He makes you want to be a better person. When I am with him, I feel like a better person.” A tear threatened to fall from the brim of his eye.

“It seems to me Clint,” she said as she offered him a tissue. “That it’s you who makes him want to be a better person.”

 

“So I’ve been told you’ve gotten a lot of positive feedback following your announcement?” Oprah asked looking to both men, seated holding hands.

“Yeah, a lot of really great letters which definitely make up for Westboro trying to picket the tower.” Clint answered with a smile.

“Steve, my producers tell me you wanted to read one for us?” She said meeting his eyes.

“Yeah. I think this drives home why we decided to do this and really why we do what we do every day.” Steve took a deep breath and began to read from a folded sheet of paper.

“Dear Captain Rogers. I’m writing to you on behalf of my son. He is twelve and has been the victim of bullying. Alex told me two months ago what I had long suspected, that he is gay. He is smaller than his peers and as such despite not being out to his classmates he has come home on more than one occasion and cried because of the nasty things said to him on the playground. When we were walking home and say your face on the newsstand announcing you are gay I saw an immediate change in my son. Your coming out has given him the confidence to not let bullies get to him.” Steve paused and wiped a tear from his eye as Clint gripped his hand reassuringly. “You may save the world on a regular basis but I think this admission will save countless lives just the same as you do fighting aliens and killer robots. I want to thank you for your courage and bravery. You truly are a hero.”

“Corretta Scott King once said ‘when you are willing to make sacrifices for a great cause you will never be alone.’ And I think that holds true here. And while all that may be sacrificed is a bit of your privacy I think you have both set a perfect example. Being a hero isn’t always about super powers or saving the day. Sometimes it is simply about standing up and speaking out.” Oprah smiled broadly. “Thank you both for your time, and I’ll be keeping an eye out for a wedding invite.”

 

“Natasha are you crying?” Tony asked in a stage whisper.

“Stark I will hurt you. That is not an idle threat. I will cause you deep mind crushing pain.” Her green eyes bleary.

“That was truly beautiful.” Thor said and Tony turned realizing the Norse god was not just crying but his face was crumpled and flushed with tears.

“Where are Steve and Clint by the way?” Wanda asked trying to ignore the awkwardness that is a god weeping like a teenage girl watching Twilight.

“Romantic dinner. And judging from the look on Pepper’s face when she mentioned where they’d be I’d say it’s a pretty safe bet that Steve is proposing right about now.” Tony offered with a grin.

“A wedding?” Thor sobbed. “It will be so beautiful!”

Natasha stifled a quiet sob. “If any of you mention any of this,” gesturing to her tear streaked face. “I will literally murder you.” Wanda laughed.

“Wanda I wouldn’t tempt her. The Hulk and chaos magic are no match for Natasha when she sets her mind to something.” Bruce whispered. Wanda laughed harder now. When she met Natasha’s piercing glare however she stopped cold.

“Crying? What crying?” She offered meekly. Just then the elevator doors opened to the common froom and Clint burst forth followed by Steve. A giant grin stretching ear to ear.

“I was on FUCKING OPRAH and now I’m getting MARRIED!” He squealed holding up his hand, a simple silver band adoring his ring finger. “Nat have you been crying?” His expression dropping.

“Definitely not crying. She was… cutting onions?” Tony offered.  Clint paused for a moment debating whether or not to continue the line of questioning.

“Did they air the part where Oprah did the thing and was all ‘HAWKEYE’?”


End file.
